Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate, generally, to touch sensors including multi-user multi-touch functionality.
Background Art
Projected capacitive touch (PCAP) technology uses electric fields from embedded electrodes projected through glass layers that are influenced by finger touches with the result of changes in measured capacitances. For example, at each “point” or intersection of embedded electrodes, a distinct mutual capacitance change due to touch activity can be measured or “addressed.” PCAP touch sensors are currently found in portable devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc. and are configured to receive multiple concurrent touches from a single person to enable multi-touch functionality.